Kozerlen
Kozerlen is a canceled book series by Dozerfleet Comics, set in the world of Comprehensive Gerosha. It would also have been canon to Classic Gerosha, being made into videos for a miniseries for the Ferris Access Channel. It was inspired by The Widower and the Conspiracy by Cassie Tyler. The miniseries was later replaced with Blood Over Water. Plot Young Jessie Morcin refuses to believe that she is a widow, even though her husband has been missing for several months. Her only clue was a piece of paper left near his watch, one which read: Kozerlen. As she begins experiencing several seemingly supernatural events, she starts unraveling the mystery of the conspiracy behind this bizarre name. But once she enters the darkness, will she ever find her way out? Will she ever find her husband alive? Characters * Jessie Morcin: An alleged widow out to avenge her missing husband, and find out the meaning of "Kozerlen." * Corvin the Caller: A mostly unseen insider on the Kozerlen conspiracy who routinely sends taunting phone calls to Mindy and Jessie both. * Mindy Liptash: An undercover agent who bullies and intimidates others. Has a habit of disappearing easily. Some think she is Kozerlen, a claim she adamantly denies. * Johnny Ovalt: An online gambling addict who seems intent on sharing advice with Jessie now and then. He has a casual demeanor that makes him hard for Jessie to resist; but she remains firm for her missing husband's sake. Johnny may just know more about Kozerlen than he's letting on. * Derrick "Fuzzy" Malone: One of Jessie's friends, and serves as her moral support. He pines for her affections; but she refuses to believe she is a widow just yet. For her sake, he is absolutely dedicated to helping her solve the mystery of Kozerlen. * Larry Wallace: A laid-back sports fanatic with a few tricks up his sleeve. Development On Wednesday, September 2nd of 2009 at 6:15 PM, the Wednesday night section of Ferris State's TV practicum class met for the first time to discuss their ideas for a series, one which would aim to be broadcast on the Ferris State Access Channel. The Dozerfleet founder suggested Mackley's Wardrobe as an easy item to produce, but the idea was quickly shot down when nobody else was interested in doing a sitcom. Chris Wilson, another member of the class, suggested a documentary in its place. However, the rest of the class didn't want to do simple interviews, as this was deemed too much like what was done in other Ferris TDMP classes. Cassie's premise After her idea for an environmental program was generally ignored, Cassie Tilne suggested a serial drama "in the vein of Lost." As ideas continued circulating, it became more apparent that X-Files-like material was also desired. This idea was then quickly accepted by the classroom at large, and theories began to abound for what the series' content should be. Cassie laid down basic rules for show content: # A widow(er) begins having supernatural experiences, and is convinced the spouse isn't quite dead yet. # Aliens could be involved. # A government conspiracy could be involved. # The widow(er) must embark on a personal quest to discover the truth, and possibly bring back that lost loved one. This format led to a draw in class, as everyone agreed to meet at a later date to discuss exact plot and formula. Almost immediately following class, the basic plot for Kozerlen began taking form. A theme song was produced for it as well. In the end, the show premise recommended by the Dozerfleet founder as an adaptation was rejected in favor of The Twin Conspiracy, Chris' idea which would later go on to be retitled Blood Over Water. Kozerlen was to be repurposed as a possible future series of books. Plot points were to have been modified to make the work more distinct from in-class projects. However, the rise of Cataclysmic Gerosha saw Kozerlen not make the cut. Instead, ideas were explored to expand Blood Over Water into a novella franchise. Music While Kozerlen itself did not manage to get a production green light, it did manage to get its own theme song. The opening intro would have included Corvin the Caller doing his trademark nothing-visible-above-the-nose narration, complete with fake teeth to give him a creepier look. He would ask the audience: "Who or what is 'Kozerlen'?" in his raspy voice. The chimes would then play, as a doomsday bell competes with an Adobe Audition-generated drum beat for audience attention. The overall darkness and confusion would have been overlayed with a montage of various clips from the show, depicting Jessie's confused state on trying to solve the mystery of her husband's disappearance. A digital keyboard and Adobe Audition were the two bits of software most heavily employed. In 2013, a remix that cleaned up some of the most awkward problems with the audio's 2009 original form was completed for featuring on this wiki. Category: Dozerfleet Literature projects Category: Practicum pitches Category: Kozerlen Category: Canceled projects Category: Projects from 2009 Category: Works set in Classic Gerosha Category: Works set in Comprehensive Gerosha